Raid on High Charity
Background With the Covenant Empire shattered into pieces and the parasite, known as the Flood, running freely across the streets of High Charity, the battlefield that was once their home was chaos at best. The deaths of the Sangheili High Councilors at the hands of the Jiralhanae causes a massive uproar and uprising, the Sangheili fought back against this betrayal with all their might. Luckily, not all of the Councilors were killed by the Jiralhanae and those who survived quickly made their allegiances known. Battle Regrouping Killing those who were sent to end his life, Capa 'Tulum was quick to learn what was transpiring from those few Sangheili he encountered on his way to his personal Phantom. Regrouping with those loyal to him and his kind, Capa and his personal Guardsman Khega 'Lahom, split their forces into two, one to capture docked ships and transports led by Khega, and another to take possession of as much war material they could gather from the nearby Assembly Forges before the Covenant could muster a counter attack. Boarding Actions As battle raged all around High Charity, 'Lahom led Sangheili Honor guardsmen and Rangers into a boarding action against a enemy CAS-class assault carrier, the Rapturous Fervor. With specialized Ranger harnesses, 'Lahom used a Phantom to board with his Sangheili troops, amd landed in one of the side hangars of the carrier. 'Lahom could clear a path in the hangar bay with the Phantom's turrets, allowing he and his forces to enter the ship. Fortunately for 'Lahom, the Rapturous Fervor had already seen conflict aboard as the Sangheili and Jiralhanae engaging each other across the ship, but the Jiralhanae come out victorious. 'Lahom and his troops eliminated the remainder of the ship's crew and took control of the ship. He would led his forces in taking command of a few other smaller ships and gathering allies along the way. Raid on the Forges Making their way across the Unggoy habitats and the hostile Kig-Yar death squads all the while avoiding the swarm of Flood consuming all in their path, Capa 'Tulum and his squad managed to reach the Assembly Forges primary production facility. However, the Forges were under the direct protection of the Jiralhanae Warden Sobbois, who was placed in command of protecting the Forges while the crisis unfolded across High Charity. After breaking through the doors of the facility, Capa's squad moved their way toward their goal killing every Jiralhanae and Unggoy they came across. Upon their arrival in the main storage area, their progression was halted by the arrival of the facilities guardian. After only a few minutes of personal combat, Capa was able to kill Sobbois by delivering a decapitation after dismembering him from his legs with energy swords. With the guardian dead, the materials in hand, and only need to wait for extraction of from their brethren. A few short moments later, a massive swarm of combat forms supported by carrier, and infection forms rushed the facility, them being attracted by the weapons fire from earlier. Despite the best efforts of their rear-guard, the Flood managed to penetrate the interior of the facility just as allied Phantoms, Spirits, and fleet support vessels arrived to pick up the troops and material. More then half of his forces killed and consumed by the Flood before they managed to escape. Aftermath With all their remaining forces escaping and no one realizing it, Capa and his forces set course towards the planet of Werota, a distant Sangheili colony situated on the far side of Covenant space, allowing them to gather strength, build support, and construct alliances with other nearby worlds.